<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Harmony Drawn Above the Sky by sarangx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745482">A Harmony Drawn Above the Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarangx/pseuds/sarangx'>sarangx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Fluff, Holding Hands, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Language of Flowers, M/M, Minor Violence, Semi-medieval, gardener seoho, i am here to fuel the prince(ss) xion agenda, is this a soulmate au? you decide, prince xion, youngjo and geonhak are there for like 2 seconds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:09:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarangx/pseuds/sarangx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Prince Xion crashed through the bramble thicket into one of the royal gardens, he hadn't expected someone to be there. And he certainly hadn't expected them to have the brightest laugh he'd ever heard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Seoho/Son Dongju | Xion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Harmony Drawn Above the Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics">IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics (faraandmera)</a>. Log in to view.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>content and trigger warnings:<br/>-blood<br/>-minor violence<br/>-minor character death<br/>-emotionally abusive parent mention<br/>(all are minor and/or pretty brief, but just be aware!)</p><p>special thanks to my beta mckenna ♡ she doesnt even stan but she helped out a bunch ty queen</p><p>i know the fic that inspired this is over a year old now, but i just got into oneus recently and went through most of the tag. i easily got inspired, and ended up writing this! please read "nobody can see your face" as well because it's one of my favorite oneus fics!</p><p>stream to be or not to be august 19!</p><p>  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2bGTgf2lCB2YtDrDA9oRCw?si=8ohByyDNQ9-K54qfvFZong">playlist</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>하늘 위로 이어진 그림을 더해서 (a harmony drawn above the sky)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>그려진 조화 (with a pile of wishes)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>저 멀리 흩어진 (follows along the fragments)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>구름의 조각을 따라서 (of distant clouds)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>oneus, "blue sky"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Seoho was a kid, he wanted to play in the woods. He had no interest in the other neighborhood kids. To him, they were too loud and too overwhelming. They would say things he couldn’t quite understand, and would play with sticks, tearing off branches from trees and leaves from those branches.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em> How cruel</em>, little Seoho thought. <em> Those plants did nothing wrong</em>.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“They’re just plants, sweetie,” his mother would say with an amused smile, patting his arm. “They don’t feel anything.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Seoho wished to believe his mother. She was right about everything, after all. She was a grown-up. But when he’d see the other boys picking at the bark of one of the trees, he could swear he could hear its hums of pain. He could feel the pain in his chest almost as if it was his own.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He wanted to rush up to those kids, yell at them for being so mean. The trees were there protecting them, after all. They stood tall and defensive. How could they be so mean to their protectors?</p><p>
  
</p><p>He never did stand up to them. The thought made him anxious, and among all the neighborhood kids, he was one of the youngest. It was for the best he kept quiet, even as he felt pain shoot through his heart when he’d see kids slapping sticks against tree trunks.</p><p>
  <em>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p><p>☼ ☼ ☼</p><p>
  <em>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p><p>“Prince Xion, do you have something to say? It’s important that you focus during these lessons,” Hwanwoong asked with a raised eyebrow. He was the Prince’s primary tutor, and taught most of the lessons. As such, he’d quickly grow impatient when Xion wouldn’t pay attention.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Why is that guy here?” Prince Xion asked curiously, unperturbed by Hwanwoong’s snappish behavior. His eyes were focused on the window overseeing the royal garden. A masked man with black hair was looking over the plants, gently touching their leaves. “I’ve never seen him before.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hwanwoong followed Xion’s gaze. He was confused for a moment before recognition flooded his features.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“That’s Lee Seoho, the new gardener. He’ll be taking care of the royal gardens and some of the landscaping from now on.” Hwanwoong turned to Xion with a stern frown. “He’s older than you, so be sure to call him hyung. Which you have not called me in the past thirty minutes, Xion-ah.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Sorry, hyung,” Xion said with a sheepish smile, eyes mischievous as he faced Hwanwoong again. “You’re just so tiny I forgot.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You say that every time,” Hwanwoong huffed, scowling. He fiddled with the pointer stick for a moment before going back to the worn textbook he had taken out for the lesson. “Pay attention now, Xion-ah. Every lesson is important.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Xion pouted, displeased, but acquiesced with a sigh. He pointedly looked at Hwanwoong, chin set in his hand.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Satisfied, Hwanwoong turned back to the textbook to reiterate what he’d been talking about before he had caught Xion staring out the window. When his back turned, Xion glanced back at the masked man. His mask was a ghostly white, made out of some sort of smooth material. There were black accents decorating the cheeks of it, and a small sun symbol was painted on the forehead of the mask. Masks were different for every family within the kingdom’s main village, but Xion had never seen a mask quite like that one before. It had a veil that covered the gardener’s eyes, obscuring them from view. Any more details were hard to see from where Xion was.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He looked back at Hwanwoong again to prevent getting caught. He tried to pay attention throughout the rest of the lesson, but he couldn’t stop thinking about Gardener Lee the entire time. Newcomers were rare within the castle, after all. The Son Family were quite fussy when picking staff, usually choosing relatives or family friends. Xion had known almost every staff member since he was a child, constantly being coddled by them before he could comprehend the responsibility of being royalty.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He had overheard his mother talking with his father about Gardener Yang’s departure, but he hadn’t thought it’d happen so soon. Even though he hadn’t crossed paths with Gardener Yang often, he always kept the royal gardens trimmed and colorful. Xion even recalled the gardener slipping him daisies when he was a child. The daisies were pretty, and despite Xion’s best efforts to keep them alive, they’d always wither and die within the next few days.</p><p>
  
</p><p>As he watched Gardener Lee walk out of his line of vision, he supposed that could be said about people, too.</p><p>
  <em>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Through the backway behind the castle, Xion darted away from the castle guards. He could hear their armor clanking heavily, footsteps even heavier as they pounded against the cobblestone path. This was a game Xion had played hundreds—maybe even thousands—of times, and it was one he always won.</p><p>
  
</p><p>His personal guards changed biyearly, sometimes even sooner. They’d be taught the blueprint of the castle, but Xion knew it better. He knew where to duck under, where to slip through, where to hide inside. He knew things no printed blueprint could teach a guard. He had been playing this game since he was a toddler and had always tested his guards with it. He always won and they always lost.</p><p>
  
</p><p>This time was no different; he had been appointed three new guards this year, and he was determined to teach them that he was no pushover prince like the kingdom over in Yuxiao. (The Son Family had had a family dinner with theirs once to discuss the possibility of an alliance. The prince, by Xion’s standards, was the biggest doormat he had ever seen. He hadn’t tried to offer up any substance of conversation, and though family dinners were always boring with neighboring kingdoms, that one really made it difficult for Xion to stay awake.)</p><p>
  
</p><p>These new guards came from his uncle’s family—some sort of in-law situation that Xion didn’t really understand. They were putting up quite the chase, but Xion knew of a hidden shortcut up ahead that he had discovered a few years back. The guards were tall and muscular with no hope of slipping into the hole in the bramble thicket. Their armor wouldn’t help them at all, either.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The cobblestone path gave way to firm dirt, Xion’s boots causing the dirt to blow up into clouds behind him. Even better.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He took a sharp turn to his left, the bramble thicket bordering one of the royal gardens coming into view. Without glancing back, he dove into the hole between the brambles, tumbling through to the other side.</p><p>
  
</p><p>His ribs ached at the fall, but he stayed on the ground with his head down, ears peeled for the sound of rushing footsteps.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Xion whipped his head up, alarmed. He hadn’t expected someone to be here. It was nearing sunset, and he knew the royal gardens weren’t supposed to be tended to at this time. And no one usually went to the royal gardens besides the- oh.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Gardener Lee was looking at him, and though Xion couldn’t see his eyes, the man’s head was tilted curiously.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I- uh-” Xion was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Quickly, he pushed himself up to hide behind one of the trees. The gardener remained staring at him, so in hopes of not getting caught, Xion put his finger to his lips with wide eyes and a shake of his head.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Gardener Lee! We were taking Prince Xion to dinner when he suddenly ran off. Have you seen him?” One of the guards asked, rushing through the entrance to the royal garden. The other guards followed close behind him, sweating and breathing heavily.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Gardener Lee turned to the guards casually, like he had been tending to the roses. He paused like he was thinking, his finger tapping his thigh idly.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I’m afraid I haven’t,” he said, clasping his hands in apology. “I do hope you find him, though.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“The Prince does this whenever we get new guards,” another guard said with a dismissive wave. Xion recognized him as Guard Song, a guard he’d had for about three years. “You don’t need to worry about it too much. Just let us know if you see him.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Of course,” the gardener agreed with a small bow. Shortly after, the guards filed out of the royal garden.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He paused for a moment before turning back to Xion.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You can come out now. They’re gone,” he said with a chuckle. He touched the petals of some vibrant flowers, and if Xion didn’t know any better, he’d say they seemed to dip towards him.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Xion cautiously peeked out from behind the tree just to make sure. He didn’t hear footsteps anymore, the only sound being the cicadas and a few twittering birds. He made his way over to Gardener Lee and bowed gratefully.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Thank you for your help, Gardener Lee.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Oh- what? No, Seoho hyung is fine,” the gardener said with a laugh, and it was brighter than Xion thought it’d be. Looking at him closer, Xion found that he was younger than he thought he was at first glance. The last gardener had retired at about seventy years old, but Seoho seemed to be closer to Xion’s age.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You’re way younger than the old gardener,” Xion said thoughtlessly. When he realized he’d said his thoughts out loud, he covered his mouth in horror. “Oh, fuck, don’t tell anyone I said that!” Again, Xion wanted to kick himself for how carelessly he talked. “Don’t tell anyone I said fuck, either- wait! Oh, no.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Seoho laughed again, but this time it lit up his entire body, even with the mask obscuring his face.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“It’s alright, Prince Xion,” he assured with another small laugh, bordering on a giggle. (A fucking <em> giggle </em>. Xion was going to cry out of pure adoration, really.) “I don’t mind. And yes, I am way younger than Gardener Yang. I’m only twenty-four.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Really?” Xion’s eyes widened in surprise. “You’re only four years older than me! That’s crazy!”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Did you think I was older than that?” Seoho asked with a laugh, a teasing lilt to his voice.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Well, no- but- yeah- I mean, I don’t know!” Xion stuttered, flustered by the question. “Everyone in the castle is, like, a billion years old.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“A billion, huh?” Seoho repeated, still tending to the flowers with a gentle touch. “That’s really old, then. But I thought your tutor—Hwanwoong, was it?—was only twenty-two?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Physically, yeah, but mentally he’s like fifty.” Xion plopped onto one of the stone benches gracelessly, laying on his back with his legs dangling off the opposite side. “Everyone here acts like we’re gonna go to war in a week. Preparing defenses, preparing food stocks, preparing the offensive plan. I just don’t know what we’re preparing for!”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Ah, the life of a prince,” Seoho lamented dramatically from his place next to the flowers. “At the end of the day, I think we all want to be a gardenia by the rhododendrons.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Is that a metaphor?” Xion asked, sitting up to look at Seoho curiously.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“If you want it to be, sure,” the gardener said easily. “But I meant it literally.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Are rhododendrons supposed to be a flower?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Yeah! These are rhododendrons right here,” Seoho pointed out, moving so Xion could see the bright flowers he had been tending to. “They’re right next to the gardenias,” he said, gesturing towards the bushes of white flowers.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Oh, I definitely want to be a gardenia by the rhododendrons, then,” Xion decided, studying the flowers. Gardener Yang had tended to the garden well, and the flowers were always vibrant from what Xion could remember, but they had never looked so. . .lively. “They look so happy! What’d you do to them, hyung?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Flowers like singing,” Seoho replied with a shrug, smiling at the blooms. “I’ve noticed that they perk up whenever they hear someone sing.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You. . .sing to flowers?” Xion asked incredulously, squinting at the gardener.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You run away from your own guards?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Alright, alright, fair,” Xion relented, putting his hands up in surrender. He laid back down on the bench, and when he didn’t hear Seoho start up anymore conversation, he closed his eyes to listen to the birds.</p><p>
  
</p><p>His ribs still ached a bit from the fall he took earlier, but it wasn’t as bad as he thought it’d be. And Seoho was nice enough to keep his presence a secret from the guards. He really hadn’t expected the new gardener to be so young and. . .well, for the lack of a better word, cool. Even though he sang to flowers. That part was weird. But he couldn’t really judge.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You should be getting back now, Prince Xion,” Seoho spoke up after a bit. The sky had turned pink and orange with the dying light of the day. Any longer and he’d be getting back when it was dark.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Family dinners are so boring, though,” Xion complained, even as he sat up.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You should still go,” Seoho insisted gently, looking at Xion through the veil of his mask. “I’d rather not lie to another castle staff, you know.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You make a compelling argument, hyung,” Xion sighed, standing up and stretching. “I’ll see you later, then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. You know where to find me.” And despite the mask, Xion could swear Seoho smiled at him brilliantly.</p><p>
  <em>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p><p>☼ ☼ ☼</p><p>
  <em>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p><p>As Seoho grew up, he realized no one saw trees and plants the way he did. His parents didn’t, his older sister didn’t, and the neighborhood kids definitely didn’t. They couldn’t feel the way they hummed, the way they swayed to the melodies he’d play from his little iPod when he’d go out into the woods.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Sing,” one of the oaks whispered to him, light on the wind as it made its way to Seoho’s ear.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Sing?” Seoho asked, puzzled. He had just turned twelve that month, enjoying the warmth of summer before he’d return to school. He’d only heard the trees talk to him a few times before. They only ever spoke when it was urgent, necessary. They never repeated themselves.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The trees didn’t respond, but they stood expectantly, patiently. Seoho hummed to himself, considering what song to play. He liked a lot of hip-hop music, but he figured the trees would much prefer a ballad. They liked slower, more heartfelt melodies.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I’ll play ‘The Gold’ for you, okay?” Seoho said, pulling up the song on his iPod. “I don’t know all the words yet, though. And I can’t really sing. But I’ll try.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>The trees hummed quietly as acceptance. When he began to shyly sing, they swayed along and their branches shivered in appreciation. It could be because of the summer heat, but Seoho felt warmth bloom in his chest. This felt like home.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Come,” one of the red maples murmured when the song ended, its branch dipping closer to Seoho to beckon him forward. Confused but eager to please, Seoho obeyed and stepped forward before the red maple, looking up at the center of its trunk curiously.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Slowly, one of its roots crept forward to travel up Seoho’s leg. He flinched in surprise, but he was not afraid; the warmth in his chest comforted him, and the hums of the trees calmed him. He watched with wide eyes as the root continued up his body until it circled around the crown of his head. The roots of the other trees joined the red maple, gently circling around the base of his neck and covering his eyes.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Our child,” the trees decreed together as one voice, squeezing once before Seoho felt the warmth in his chest travel up to where the roots had circled around him. There was a twinge of pain before he gasped, eyes closing and body falling limp, the branches of the trees catching him.</p><p>
  <em>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p><p>☼ ☼ ☼</p><p>
  <em>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p><p>Once again, Xion found himself running away. This time, though, it was from Hwanwoong. And it wasn’t really much of a game this time.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The tutor had been getting more antsy that week, his movements frantic and temper short. He had been more high-strung and more strict with his lessons, refusing to slow his pace. Xion actually saw Hwanwoong as a valuable friend because of their close age, and would often tease him during lessons, but Hwanwoong hadn’t taken any of the teasing or joking well. He would quicker scold Xion than sigh with a slight chuckle like he normally would.</p><p>
  
</p><p>When Hwanwoong got this stressed, it also took a toll on his lessons. They were more fast-paced, and while Xion wasn’t dumb, he struggled in certain areas and needed more time learning them. Hwanwoong was accommodating and understanding, but because of unknown events, he wouldn’t even answer questions now. Needless to say, Xion was horribly confused about his studies and the anxiety over his upcoming test came to a head, to which he had decided that running away from it would bode well.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He slipped into a small hallway by one of the storerooms that was usually left untouched. He crouched down and pushed himself up against the wall to seem as small and unseen as possible. Hwanwoong’s height would be useful at the moment.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“That boy gives me a headache every day, I swear,” he heard Hwanwoong angrily mutter as he walked past.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You should just move the date of the test at this point,” Youngjo said, walking alongside the tutor. He was one of Xion’s personal advisors, but Xion usually only talked to him for important events.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hwanwoong replied, but both of the men had walked away from Xion’s hiding space so he couldn’t understand what he’d said.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Xion waited for another moment just to make sure they were gone before he peeked outside of the hallway. Seeing no one else around, he darted to the other side of the main hall and slipped through the entry doors. He quietly shut them behind him, and with another glance around, he sprinted towards the courtyard.</p><p>
  
</p><p>One of the royal gardens linked to this courtyard, and though there were three different gardens, Xion hoped he’d find Seoho there. Just for a moment, he wanted to forget his life as a studious prince. Hwanwoong’s stress was contagious, and the fact that Xion didn’t even know the reason why he was so on edge made it worse.</p><p>
  
</p><p>As he got closer to the royal garden, he could hear light humming. He walked a little faster past one of the fountains and saw Seoho crouched down by what looked like marigolds. His hair was tousled by the light breeze, and the earring he wore blinked in the sunlight. For some reason, just the presence of him made the weight on Xion’s shoulders feel a little bit lighter.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“So you really do sing to the flowers,” Xion commented as he walked into the garden.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Seoho jumped a bit, obviously startled by Xion’s sudden arrival. He quickly calmed, though, and rose to his feet to greet him.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Back so soon, Prince Xion?” he asked with a little tilt of his head. The shape of his eyes narrowed a bit behind the veil, and even though Xion couldn’t see his mouth, he could imagine the gardener was smiling mischievously at him. “Did you miss me?”<br/><br/></p><p>“It’s been two weeks, hyung,” Xion said with a laugh, sitting on one of the stone benches like he did last time.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“And I’m sure it felt like forever,” Seoho teased, turning back to the flowers and carefully tilting the watering can forward to drench the marigolds.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Xion snorted and said nothing else, eyes tired and body aching from how tense he felt. The bench was hard underneath him, but he was grateful that he didn’t have to sit up for hours learning about neighboring kingdoms and the history of peace treaties and all the boring political shit that came with being royalty. It didn’t help that Hwanwoong was sensitive when teaching it.</p><p>
  
</p><p>But it hadn’t just been him who was so uneasy—everyone in the castle seemed to be on guard, whispering things to one another and being careful of who they were around. Usually, Xion could easily pick up on the rumors spreading throughout the castle, but this one seemed to be kept especially well. It was frustrating to be the prince but not know what had caused such anxiety among the castle staff. It seemed like everyone knew what was happening but him. And judging from everyone’s reaction, it was something big.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Subconsciously, he sighed and turned slightly to get more comfortable, staring up at the sky. It was nearing midday, and there were no clouds in the sky. He could see a flock of birds fly across the sky, one lagging behind while the others flew ahead. Xion frowned and watched the birds fly until they disappeared from his line of vision.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Begonia for your thoughts?” Seoho suddenly asked, holding a bright red flower towards Xion.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The prince glanced at him from his position on the bench before sitting up. He smiled a bit and gently took the flower, twirling the stem between his fingers.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Just prince stuff, you know,” he mumbled, looking down at the flower.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I don’t, actually,” Seoho said with a small laugh, touching up a few more flowers before looking back at Xion. Hesitantly, he sat next to him on the bench. He fidgeted with his hands, looking down for a moment. “It’s okay, Prince Xion. I only tend to the flowers. I don’t usually go inside the castle. Has something happened?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I don’t know!” Xion snapped, startling Seoho away for a moment. The prince immediately felt bad, gently taking Seoho’s wrists to pull him closer back onto the bench. “I’m sorry, hyung. I’m just frustrated because I don’t know.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Seoho stood frozen for a moment, looking at where Xion still had his hands holding onto his wrists. Seeing this, Xion flushed and quickly clasped his hands against his chest, a soft apology falling from his lips.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“It’s alright, Xion-ah,” Seoho said shyly, gingerly patting Xion’s shoulder. It felt awkward, but Seoho’s jittery fingers showed he was just as embarrassed. “So something has happened, then?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I don’t know,” Xion whined, and even to him it sounded childish, but right now he felt like he deserved to be a bit immature. “Everyone’s acting like something big is about to happen, but I don’t know what it is!”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Oh,” Seoho hummed thoughtfully, finger tapping his thigh. “Maybe you’ll have a meeting with your father about it soon. I’m sure His Majesty will let you know what he’s planning.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Yeah, probably,” Xion sighed, pulling his knees up to his chest and hugging them, the begonia beside him. He set his chin on top of his knees and pouted. “I’m just annoyed because everyone is stressed and I don’t even know why. I’m the prince for fuck’s sake!”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“It sounds frustrating,” Seoho agreed with a nod. “Are you sure you haven’t heard your parents talking about any future plans before? They might finally be going through with some of them.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>At that, Xion wracked his brain for any ideas. Usually, his parents would talk to his older brother, Dongmyeong, about such things since he was the crown prince. But Xion would also be privy to their plans as fellow prince, and he was allowed to offer up any ideas at meetings. They often talked about foreign matters like alliances and maintaining relationships with other kingdoms, while Xion was left with small domestic matters. The only thing he could really think of was the mild tension between Sanyoo and a few other kingdoms that his father was growing more and more wary of.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I’m not sure.” Xion bit the tip of his thumb as he thought. “I can only think of one thing, but I don’t think my father would go to war with a kingdom like that. It still hasn’t reached immediate danger.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I wouldn’t worry about it too much, then,” Seoho said, leaning back on his arms. “His Majesty will tell you when you should know. Just wait a little longer, Xion-ah.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“But that’s no fun!” Xion huffed, leaning back too far and finding himself leaning against Seoho’s shoulder. Before he could pull away and apologize (again), Seoho ruffled his hair playfully.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Patience, Xionie,” the gardener teased. “Stop and smell the roses before they wilt, you know what I mean?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“No,” Xion groused, pouting. He leaned heavily against Seoho and stared up at the sky.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“It’s alright. It was actually a metaphor that time.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Really? I couldn’t tell.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I can’t tell if you’re being sarcastic or not.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Xion only laughed, not answering. Seoho snorted and shook his head. He looked at Xion for a moment before looking up at the sky, too.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The birds were back in the sky, but one of the birds had joined the one that was lagging behind. They were twirling about each other, not seeming to care about how the rest of the flock was further away. Xion couldn’t help but to smile.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You should get going, Xion-ah,” Seoho spoke up quietly, and when Xion looked over at him, the gardener was already watching him. “You have things to do, don’t you? Prince things, as you say.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Xion frowned when he remembered the test he had bailed out on. Hwanwoong would definitely not be happy. He curled in on himself a little more at the thought.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Don’t be too sad, Xionie,” Seoho consoled, albeit slightly jokingly. He slid the forgotten begonia behind Xion’s ear with nervous fingers. “At least you’re pretty, huh?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Xion snorted, trying to ignore the blush that had filled his cheeks. He looked away from Seoho bashfully.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Oh, shut up, hyung,” he mumbled, but didn’t make a move to take the flower out from behind his ear.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Seoho laughed as he stood up, stretching his arms above his head. He looked at Xion again, and the prince really hated the mask at the moment because he wanted to see Seoho’s expression. Before he could really decipher it just from the shape of his eyes, the gardener turned away and picked up his watering can.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You should really get going now,” he said as he walked towards a bush of what looked like blue irises. “They’re gonna start sending out guards to look for you soon.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Shit, you’re right,” Xion said, his eyes wide as he shot up from the bench. “I’ll see you later, hyung!”</p><p>
  
</p><p>He raced out of the garden before he could hear Seoho’s reply. He didn’t even question how Seoho knew he had run off again.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Quickly, he rushed to the great hall, snatching the begonia out from behind his ear so no one would know where he had been. He didn’t want Seoho to get in trouble for keeping him company, after all.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He silently slipped through the entry doors and was about to dart down the right hall when he came face to face with a fuming Hwanwoong.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Son Dongju, I really am going to behead you with my own two hands,” the tutor hissed, marching forward to harshly drag the prince by the wrist. “I have been looking for you for nearly an hour! Now His Majesty has called for a Royal Meeting where your presence is mandatory. Really, what would your father think if I had to tell him his son had run off because he was afraid of a history test?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Xion shut his mouth with his gaze set on the floor as Hwanwoong dragged him along. The use of his real name was proof enough of the tutor’s anger, and if Xion wasn’t needed at the royal meeting, he was sure Hwanwoong would give him a much harsher punishment than a long-winded rant all the way to the meeting room.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Still, as the tutor kept talking, Xion clutched the begonia close to his chest and tried to hide it from him. The prince had planned on sneaking into his room to hide the flower away, but he was unfortunate enough to run into Hwanwoong before he could.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Seriously, Dongju-yah, you need to-” Hwanwoong suddenly stopped talking when they approached the gigantic doors that led to the meeting room. His eyes were locked on the flower that Xion had desperately tried to keep hidden. “Where did you get that? Dongju, really, have you been stealing flowers now?” He reached for the flower, but was met by Xion’s vehement resistance.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“No! Hyung, you can’t take this from me,” the prince exclaimed, eyes wide and pleading as he pulled the flower even closer to himself.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Dongju, don’t be ridiculous. It’s just a flower. Hand it to me,” Hwanwoong said with a sigh, his palm outstretched and waiting. When Xion still didn’t give him the flower, his frown intensified. “Dongju, His Majesty won’t be pleased with you playing with a flower the entire meeting. Give it.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I won’t play with it. Please, Hwanwoong hyung, just let me keep it,” Xion begged, his hands gripping the stem of the flower tightly as his thumbs gently brushed against the petals.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Fine, whatever,” Hwanwoong relented with a heavy sigh, his arm dropping to his side. “We don’t have time for this, anyway. Just don’t play with it and pay attention.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Xion breathed a sigh of relief and nodded quickly. He slid the flower into his pocket and followed Hwanwoong into the meeting room.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Tutor Yeo, I’m glad you could make it,” King Son said with a smile. “Xion, please, take a seat by Dongmyeong, would you?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Xion nodded, eyes down as he slid into the seat beside Dongmyeong. His father wasn’t rude by any means; if anything, he was one of the kindest kings their kingdom had seen in centuries. But Xion was not the crown prince. Although he and Dongmyeong were technically twins, his brother was older by a minute and that minute made him the eldest son.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Xion wasn’t exactly jealous of his brother, though. Dongmyeong was always busy, and he had more responsibilities than he did. It was just that their father didn’t seem to take Xion as seriously, and that he was more of an afterthought. And Queen Son was usually overseas directly dealing with foreign affairs. Really, Xion couldn’t remember the last time he had seen her.</p><p>
  
</p><p>With his mother always gone, he only had his father growing up. It didn’t really feel that way, though. The king was a busy man and only had so much time. There had even been a few times where King Son had forgotten to invite Xion to these types of royal meetings. There were times where Xion wasn’t listed on official event guest lists, and times where the people of Wonus had forgotten there was more than one prince. Sometimes, in the deepest, darkest nights where Xion lied awake, he thought that maybe that was what his father was trying to do all along.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Still, Xion wasn’t mad at his brother. He never was, and he didn’t think he ever could be.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Hi, Doongie,” Dongmyeong said brightly, grinning at Xion. “I haven’t seen you in forever! How have you been?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I’ve been good,” Xion said with a smile, relaxing a bit. “It’s been more boring without you, though. Are you doing okay?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Yeah, but you know how father is,” Dongmyeong said, sighing but still smiling. “He always thinks time is running out. Says he has a lot to teach me in so little time. It’s a bit stressful, but I’m getting it. I’ve got you to help me as co-prince, though, right?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Of course!” Xion beamed. “The Son Twins are gonna be the Son Kings in no time,” he declared, nudging his brother playfully.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Dongmyeong’s smile lit up at that, but before he could agree, their father raised his arm to silently announce the start of the meeting.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I’m glad we could all be here,” King Son said with a gentle smile at everyone in the room. “We have an important matter to discuss today.” He took a sip from his chalice before continuing. “As you all may have noticed, people in the castle have been a bit on edge lately. That is because there was a coven of witches spotted near the village.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Xion guessed he wasn’t the only one to not have heard about the coven, because the news made a few people in the room gasp and mutter things under their breath. Witches were controversial, and depending on the kingdom, were either exiled or killed on the spot. There were barely any kingdoms that would safely house witches, and the ones who did had lost all of their allies when they announced it.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Here in Wonus, we do not hide witches,” the king continued, a frown taking over his face. “They are dangerous and unpredictable. It’s for the best interest of our people that we capture these witches and deal with them accordingly.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Your Majesty,” one of the stewards spoke up. “When we capture these. . .witches, how should we deal with them?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>The way he hesitated to say the word witches made Xion mildly uncomfortable. He shifted in his seat slightly, biting the inside of his cheek. He did not like what his father was implying.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“We’ll have to bring out the guillotine, of course,” the king answered. “We need to ensure witches will not come to the village anymore. It will be a message for other witches.” He paused, sighing. “Really, it saddens me they got into the village at all. Head Soldier Kim, could you speak with the soldiers to raise the security around the village?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Of course, Your Majesty,” Geonhak agreed with a bow. Xion frowned but said nothing.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Excellent,” the king said with a smile. “We’ll send out the Witch Hunters next week then. Please prepare before then. I want both the castle and village secured. Also, I need the infirmary well-stocked for when we get injuries. You never know what those witches will do.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Should we instill a curfew, Your Majesty?” the Castle Manager asked.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Yes. Right when dusk hits, everyone should go inside. The witches will be more easily found that way,” the king said with a nod. “Make sure the children are inside at all times. Their safety is top priority.” Everyone in the room nodded in agreement. “Alright, if there aren’t any more questions, this meeting is complete.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Dongmyeongie,” Xion muttered to his brother as everyone stood up from their seats, “is there anything you can do to change his mind? I feel like the guillotine is a bit. . .” he trailed off, struggling to find the right word. “It’s a bit cruel, don’t you think?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“There’s nothing I can do, Doongie, I’m sorry,” Dongmyeong said apologetically, a grim look on his face as he stood up. “He’s got his mind set on it. Trust me, if I could, I would’ve convinced him just to exile them already.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Even exile seemed a bit cruel, but Xion just sighed and nodded with a tight smile, standing up.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Well, it was nice seeing you anyway. Don’t let father work you too hard, alright?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“We’ll see,” Dongmyeong replied with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes, and Xion felt a twinge of sympathy. “I’ve gotta go talk with him about what Witch Hunters to send out. I’ll see you later, Doongie,” he said, pinching Xion’s cheek teasingly before following the other staff out the door.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Xion frowned after he saw everyone leave. Now alone in the room, he glanced out the window. He saw the birds again, but it was just two of them. His fingers brushed against the begonia in his pocket.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Come on, Prince Xion, you still have to take that test,” Hwanwoong spoke up, not nearly as angry as he was before the meeting. He guided Xion out the door, not commenting on how quiet the prince was.</p><p>
  <em>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p><p>☼ ☼ ☼</p><p>
  <em>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p><p>When Seoho woke up, it was dark and he could hear cicadas singing softly. He groaned as he sat up, a headache pounding behind his eyes. The trees hummed in concern, but he just smiled at them to assure them he was okay.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Despite the darkness, the trees kindly guided him back to his house. The lights were still on, and he could hear his mother panicking over his absence.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Seoho! There you-” His mother suddenly froze at the sight of him, her eyes widening and her mouth dropping. “Seoho. . .where have you been?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“With the trees,” he replied with a shrug. This was his usual response, but his mother’s reaction was different this time. Instead of her amused chuckle, she covered her mouth with her hands in vague horror. </p><p>
  
</p><p>It wasn’t until Seoho saw his face that he understood.</p><p>
  
</p><p>There was a marking on his temple, a dark sun symbol with leaves as rays. Under each of his eyes was a rune that he couldn’t read, and his eyes would flash green when he’d turn his head a certain way. He brushed his fingers against the runes, feeling a pulsing heat coming from them. He gasped, pulling his hands away and seeing the runes shimmer silently before returning to normal.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Even as a twelve-year-old, he knew what it meant.</p><p>
  <em>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p><p>☼ ☼ ☼</p><p>
  <em>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p><p>“Prince Xion, would you please focus? I know it’s a stressful time right now, but you still need to focus on your studies,” Hwanwoong said with a sigh, looking pointedly at the prince.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Xion didn’t respond. His eyes were trained on the window of the study room, thin wisps of clouds lazily cruising past. Maybe if he thought hard enough, he could become one of them.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Prince-”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Do we really have to kill the witches?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hwanwoong startled, the pointer stick slipping from his hand and clattering onto the marble floor. Swiftly, he bent down and snatched it up and straightened his posture before looking back at Xion.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You know it’s for the best of the people,” he said calmly, but Xion knew the question had affected the tutor more than he led on. “His Majesty knows what he’s doing.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Really? Because last I checked, we’ve never had witches enter the village before,” Xion retorted, leaning back against his chair with his arms crossed. “He’s only doing what our allies have done. You know that, right? He doesn’t really know what he’s doing. The last king died before he could teach him.” At Hwanwoong’s stunned silence, Xion glared at him. “Seriously? Do you think I’m dumb? My father might be nice, but that doesn’t make him a good king. You know who raised me? The castle staff. Not him. Not my mother. I don’t owe them any respect. I don’t owe them anything.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Prince Xion!” Hwanwoong exclaimed, fists clenched. “You cannot speak of Their Majesties in that way! They are your parents and you should respect them! They have taken care of Wonus well.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“When have they acted like parents at all?” Xion asked, lips pursed in anger. “Tutor Yeo, with all due respect,” he started sarcastically, “I might be young, but even I can tell King Son will not be remembered. He thinks killing innocent people will make neighboring kingdoms favor him. It just so happens that he can say it’s for the good of the people, too.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“They’re witches, Xion.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“They’re <em> people</em>,” the prince hissed. “And if you can’t even agree with me on that, then maybe I never knew you at all.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hwanwoong stayed silent, expression hard to read. He stared at Xion for several moments before quietly placing the pointer stick on one of the desks. He closed each of the textbooks and stacked them, making a point of not looking at Xion.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I think lessons are done for today.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>The prince didn’t need to be told twice. He got up from his chair and made his way towards the doors, but stopped when he felt Hwanwoong’s eyes on him. He glanced at the tutor expectantly.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Don’t go throwing such words around, Dongju-yah,” Hwanwoong muttered. “It will get you killed.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Then I’ll die a man of honor,” Xion replied, lips set in a thin line. He passed through the doors with tense shoulders and eyes set on the ground.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He knew he shouldn’t have snapped like that—especially at Hwanwoong. He often forgot how close in age they really were. But he couldn’t let the tutor say such things out of blind faith. Not when people’s lives were at stake. Witch or not, they were people who had lives to live. And cutting that short out of some political pissing contest was not something Xion would stay silent about.</p><p>
  
</p><p>As he walked around the castle, he wished he could do more. He knew that if Dongmyeong couldn’t convince their father to lighten the punishment to the witches, there was nothing he could do. He could throw tantrums all he wanted, could try and rally up some sort of rebellion, but the king would not change his mind. He was a stubborn man, and that was made apparent when Dongmyeong was named crown prince and Xion was pushed to the very back of his mind. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Xion froze when he realized he had entered one of the royal gardens. He had rarely gone to them before, but then Seoho came and. . .well, now Xion had a reason to go.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He didn’t hear any humming, but he guessed that was because Seoho wasn’t there. He was about to turn around to go look in the other gardens, but he heard footsteps and shuffling to his right. He followed the sound curiously, walking deeper into the garden and along the perfectly trimmed hedges. It wasn’t until he came across the birch tree in the very back of the garden that he found him.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He was crouched down by the tree, curled into a small ball. He seemed to be trembling, and when Xion took another step closer, he could see something red- oh.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Seoho hyung! What happened?” he shouted, bolting forward and crashing onto the ground before the gardener.</p><p>
  
</p><p>It was blood. It was definitely blood. It stained Seoho’s hands and some of his clothes, and Xion could see it dripping from underneath his mask. Why was he still wearing his mask? He was obviously hurt.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Fuck, you’re bleeding,” Xion mumbled dumbly, not sure what to do with his hands or how to help.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Obviously,” Seoho muttered, and if he wasn’t hurt, Xion definitely would’ve smacked him upside the head for that. “It’s fine, Xion-ah, really, it looks worse than it is.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Hyung, there is literally blood all over you right now. What am I supposed to think?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Have some faith in your gardener, would you?” Seoho joked, but the pain in his voice was still clear despite his obvious attempt to hide it.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You need to take off your mask so I can help you. I need to at least stop the bleeding,” Xion said seriously, sitting on his legs and slipping off his cloak. When Seoho didn’t take off the mask, Xion furrowed his brow. “What? What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t take off the mask,” Seoho murmured, not looking up.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Of course you can,” Xion said, confused. “You just- why not? Come on, hyung, do you want to bleed out?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Xion, I can’t.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Seeing Seoho was serious, Xion stopped all of his movements. The light breeze ruffled his hair, and the only sounds he could hear were the distant chattering of birds and the wind passing through the birch tree’s leaves. Seoho still wouldn’t look up.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Xion could guess why. He supposed it should’ve been obvious. Not a lot of castle staff wore their masks. Gardener Yang’s flowers were never as lively as Seoho’s despite his skills as a seasoned gardener. Even now, Xion could see the birch tree’s branches bending towards Seoho. Maybe he knew, but didn’t want it to be true. He really didn’t want it to be true now.</p><p>
  
</p><p>But Seoho was here in front of him bleeding out. And if he didn’t help him, he’d be just as bad as his father. And really, Seoho had shown him more kindness than Xion was ever familiar with. It wasn’t the polite kindness he had been taught to have, had been taught to receive—it was the kindness and purity of humanity. And if Seoho was what Xion thought he was, that was really fucking ironic.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hesitantly, Xion reached out for Seoho’s mask. When his fingers made contact with it, Seoho flinched, but didn’t move away. Gently, carefully, Xion lifted it up and away from the gardener’s face.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Oh.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He was pretty.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He supposed that shouldn’t have been his first reaction. The Mark of the Witch was clearly imprinted into his temple, and sun runes shimmered underneath his eyes. A cut that seemed to be deeper than it looked was gushing blood from his cheek. And his eyes were trained on Xion, wide and afraid.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Fuck,” Xion whispered, because when does he ever really think?</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Well, that’s reassuring,” Seoho snorted, and despite the situation, his lips quirked up into a hint of a smile.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Sorry, I just- you’re really-”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“A witch?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Pretty,” Xion said at the same time. A blush colored his cheeks. “Uh- yeah, that, too.”<br/><br/></p><p>Seoho was equally flustered, the pink of his ears contrasting against his black hair. He ducked his head and laughed a bit before he winced.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Oh, shit, sorry, I-” Xion quickly bundled up his cloak and pressed it against the cut on Seoho’s cheek. The gardener bit his lip to stifle his hiss of pain. “What happened to you?”<br/><br/></p><p>“What do you think happened?” Seoho grumbled, but answered anyway. “I was stupid. The mask is suffocating, and it has been ever since I’ve had to wear it. I took it off. Someone saw me.” He shrugged, but his eyes had hardened. “Someone tried to ‘get rid of me.’ You know how it is.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Yeah,” Xion whispered with a sigh, “I do.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I don’t know how it happened, really,” Seoho continued. “The trees usually tell me when someone’s coming.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“The trees talk to you?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Well, yeah, I was claimed by them,” the gardener said, like it was obvious. He looked at Xion, puzzled. “Do they not teach you that? Witches are just people who were claimed by nature, you know.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Everyone likes to pretend like witches don’t exist,” Xion explained, sitting a bit closer to Seoho and pulling his knees up so he could rest his arm on them as he pressed the cloth to the gardener’s cheek. “And when they can’t, they make it so that in the immediate vicinity, they really don’t exist.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Oh,” Seoho muttered, frowning. His posture had loosened since Xion’s open acceptance, but he was still tense. He leaned a bit against Xion’s hand. The prince smiled softly. “Do- does His Majesty know about the coven, then?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Xion’s smile immediately disappeared.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Yeah,” he said quietly, looking away. “He’s. . .he’s sending out Witch Hunters.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Oh,” Seoho said again, even quieter. He tensed up again, pulling back slightly. “Do you know when?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Tomorrow.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Seoho didn’t say anything. He stared down at the ground, face stoic and eyes hard. He was still shaking, but there was no more blood dripping from the cut anymore.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Xion pulled the cloth away, wiping off the blood left on his cheek. He bit his lip, thinking, before shyly patting Seoho’s head.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“It’s okay, hyung. I’ll protect you, okay?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Seoho’s eyes flicked up to him, flashing green in the sunlight and softening. He smiled gently at Xion and timidly reached for the prince’s hand.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“And I’ll protect you for protecting me,” he promised, their fingers intertwining.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Xion flushed pink, matching the color of Seoho’s ears. He leaned against the gardener’s shoulder, listening to the breeze flutter the leaves of the birch tree behind them. Like this, he almost forgot there were Witch Hunters about to be sent out to capture people like Seoho. Sent out to capture Seoho.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He grasped Seoho’s hand harder, and the gardener squeezed back just as hard.</p><p>
  <em>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p><p>☼ ☼ ☼</p><p>
  <em>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p><p>Before Seoho knew it, him and his family picked up and moved away from the suburbs and into the heart of the kingdom. Seoho couldn’t say goodbye to the trees, but they hummed as he left with his family, quiet sounds of comfort.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The kingdom was safe, his mother had said, for things like him.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You must wear this,” Seoho’s mother told him, handing him a carefully crafted mask with a veil covering the space for a person’s eyes to peek through. “Masks are customary here in the kingdom. You must never take it off.” She was insistent about this, her eyes staring at Seoho pleadingly.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Seoho was overwhelmed and scared. He had felt safe with the trees. So deep in the kingdom, though, there weren’t many trees unless he’d walk to the very outskirts of the kingdom village. He looked back at the horizon like he could see the trees from where he was, but he was only met with more small houses. He sighed and looked down at the mask in his hands before slipping it on. It felt heavy and foreign on his face, and the veil’s black fabric made it difficult to point out details about his surroundings.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Seeing his mother’s tight, satisfied smile, he figured he’d have to get used to it.</p><p>
  <em>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p><p>☼ ☼ ☼</p><p>
  <em>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p><p>The next day came slowly. After Xion had left, he had spent all night in his room thinking of a plan to keep Seoho safe. There was only so much he could do, but he wasn’t about to sit idle as Witch Hunters were sent out. He’d just have to be as stealthy as possible.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Right when the sky was first beginning to lighten, Xion crept out from his blankets and dressed quickly. Dark, loose clothing would be best for this venture, so he’d have to skip the pretty jewelry and chains he’d usually wear. (Except for the little silver ring—that one <em> had </em> to stay.)</p><p>
  
</p><p>As the prince, he had a strict schedule to follow every day. Usually, as his primary tutor, Hwanwoong would make sure he was on time for everything and was the first to know when he was late or just missing entirely. Both options were not uncommon, and Xion was relying on that to give him some time to move Seoho to a safer place before Hwanwoong became suspicious.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Silently, Xion slipped out of his room. From years of observing the castle, he had memorized the schedule. He had waited until he’d heard the clock chime four times before getting up since the castle security would start waking up and making their rounds at the fifth chime. After that, the rest of the castle staff would begin waking up and Xion’s mission would be a lot harder.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He quickly moved to the other side of the east wing and made his way through the south hall, taking care to silent his footsteps and breathing as much as possible as he walked down the stairs. He and Seoho had planned to meet at the birch tree again, and that royal garden was closest to the south wing of the castle. Fortunately, it wasn’t too far away from Xion’s bedroom, so he wouldn’t have to creep around the castle for much longer.</p><p>
  
</p><p>As soon as he caught sight of the entry doors leading to the back of the castle, he darted through. His heart was beating wildly in his chest and his palms were sweating. Was this how Seoho felt all the time? Xion felt a stab to his heart at the thought, and it made him rush even faster to the birch tree.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The royal garden looked different in the grey light of twilight. All the flowers had lost the vibrance they had during the day, and everything looked cold. The fountains were completely still, silent, along with the rest of the world so early in the morning.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Xion looked toward the horizon, seeing the first rays of the sun starting to shine through the clouds. If he wasn’t so worried about time, he would’ve found it more beautiful.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He ran the rest of the way to the birch tree, no longer caring about the sound of his footsteps. He stopped when he saw Seoho already there, curled up at the base of the tree and muttering something to it. When he saw Xion, his eyes lit up and curled into crescents as he beamed. Suddenly the sunrise wasn’t as beautiful as he thought.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Hyung! You need to put on your mask,” Xion said worriedly, racing towards Seoho. “Someone could see you!”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“It’s okay, Xionie,” the gardener assured him with a gentle smile. “The birch has been looking out for me.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Oh,” the prince said, blinking. He looked over at the birch tree like it’d look any different. It didn’t. “Well. . .thank you,” he said to it anyway. He felt like a dumbass.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The branches shook slightly despite the lack of wind.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Did it understand me?” Xion asked in surprise, looking back at Seoho.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I- yeah,” he said, glancing at the tree before looking at Xion again. “It can understand any human speech.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Oh. That’s. . .cool,” Xion said slowly before he remembered what he was doing. He huffed, smacking himself so he could focus again. “Seriously, hyung, put on your mask. We have to go. <em> Now</em>.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Right, of course,” Seoho agreed, pulling on his mask as he got to his feet.</p><p>
  
</p><p>As soon as it was secured, Xion began walking forward. Seoho followed behind him, suddenly grasping his hand. Surprised, the prince stopped, looking at their hands and up at Seoho.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“What? It’s for good luck,” the gardener mumbled, looking away sheepishly as his ears turned pink.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Xion just snorted, shaking his head with a smile. He gripped Seoho’s hand tighter, their fingers intertwining as they started making their way across the garden.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Be completely silent, okay? Just follow my lead,” Xion whispered by Seoho’s ear before they left the garden. It felt weird leaving with Seoho. Different. But the gardener’s hand was warm and firm in his grip, grounding him just like Seoho did.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Xion passed through the doors of the south wing easily, holding the door open for Seoho to follow. The doors closed behind them louder than Xion would’ve liked, but he couldn’t waste time worrying about it now. Instead, he squeezed Seoho’s hand tight, giving him a brief warning before they took off down the main hall.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Seoho nearly fell from the sudden speed, but he quickly regained his bearings and kept up with the prince. It felt like a dream running through the castle at the crack of dawn when everyone was asleep.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Xion suddenly stopped, causing Seoho to just barely avoid crashing into him. Subtly, the prince gently moved the gardener behind him but still held onto his hand.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Prince Xion, I was wondering where you were,” Hwanwoong said with an unimpressed frown. He looked at Seoho then at Xion again. “What exactly are you doing with the gardener?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I-”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Is <em> that </em> where you got that flower?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Hwanwoong hyung, hush!” Xion whisper-shouted, putting a finger to his lips. He looked at Hwanwoong pleadingly. “I really- we can’t- you don’t understand.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I understand that you’re courting the gardener,” the tutor said flatly, his arms crossed. “What’s got you so panicked? It’s not like you’re the one the Witch Hunters are going after.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Seoho flinched at the mention, shrinking back the slightest bit. Xion glared at Hwanwoong pointedly and gripped the gardener’s hand tighter. At that, Hwanwoong’s eyebrows shot up in shock.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“<em>Oh</em>.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Yeah, oh. Now if you could excuse us. . .” Xion tried to move around Hwanwoong to get to the next hallway, but was met with Hwanwoong’s arm stopping him from stepping forward.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Hold on. Are you trying to hide him?”</p><p><br/><br/>“Obviously,” Xion huffed.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Xion, he’s a-”</p><p><br/><br/>“Yeah, I know. Now could you move?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Dongju, seriously,” Hwanwoong muttered lowly. “This is dangerous. You could-”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Get killed? Yeah, well so could he. I’m not gonna be a little bitch, hyung, now <em> move</em>.” Xion forced his way past Hwanwoong, Seoho timidly following behind.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“The north tower,” Hwanwoong suddenly said, looking back at the pair before they could take off down the hall.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“What?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“The north tower. It’s the safest place. I know you think you know every nook and cranny of this place, but so do I. Take him to the north tower. There’s a cellar that no one ever uses.” When Xion just stared at him, he sighed. “Trust me, alright? You’re not the only one who cares about them.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hesitantly, Xion nodded. He started going down the hall, but was tugged back by Seoho. He looked at him questioningly.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Thank you, Tutor Yeo,” Seoho said quietly, bowing to Hwanwoong. He dug through his pockets before taking out pretty pink petals. He looked over at Xion, taking his hand away and placing it over the petals. He hummed softly for a moment before taking his hand away, revealing a lively hydrangea that took the place of the loose petals. He presented it to Hwanwoong.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Oh, wow, um-” the tutor stuttered, stunned by the sudden show of magic. “I- thanks? It’s- just go,” he said, carefully taking the hydrangea. “Security will be up soon, and so will everyone else. Go.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Xion grabbed Seoho’s hand and gave a nod to Hwanwoong before dashing down the hall. Seoho groaned in annoyance at the speed again, but said nothing. Together, they raced down the hall, footsteps quiet against the marble floors. The morning light was starting to filter in through the long windows on either side of the halls, light blue bathing the castle in melancholy tones.</p><p>
  
</p><p>They didn’t stop running until they got to the very end of the hall. Xion looked behind him to check on Seoho, only for the gardener to nudge him forward. <em> I’m fine, </em> it said, <em> let’s go</em>. Understanding, Xion moved on ahead to look into the next hall. Seeing no one, he tugged Seoho along and through the entry doors of the north wing, opening up to the courtyard.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Xion breathed in the fresh air, his aching lungs grateful. It was not easy to be quiet and fast at the same time. Seoho huffed out a breath beside him.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You okay, hyung?” he asked gently, playfully elbowing him. “You tired yet?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“No, of course not,” Seoho replied with a breathless laugh. “This is nothing! I’m not that old yet.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Aren’t you, though?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You’re lucky you’re hiding me away from murderers right now,” Seoho mumbled, fixing his mask since it had slipped a bit.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Yeah, guess I am,” Xion scoffed in amusement. “Now let’s go.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>The north tower was only a few minutes’ walk from the courtyard. It was at the very back of the castle, as were all the other towers, so it was away from the main building. Xion should’ve guessed there would be hunters already sent out—dawn’s light meant the new day, after all. And he should’ve known there would be hunters around the perimeter of the castle. But he didn’t.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Prince Xion!” a man called out, panicked and angry. He started towards them, causing Xion’s heartbeat to skyrocket in alarm. “That’s a witch, isn’t it? Come, Prince Xion, I will get rid of it!”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Someone tried to ‘get rid of me.’ You know how it is. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Xion drew his sword from underneath his cloak, a sleek rapier he had been awarded by the Head Swordsman after years of training. Most soldiers had longswords, but most soldiers were also bulky and tall, which Xion was not. His rapier was his most prized possession; the handle was a metallic black, and an intricate design curled around the hilt, with the Son family crest engraved into the pommel. It was light and it was efficient. And he was going to use it if he had to.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Xion! What are you doing?” Seoho whispered, panicked. “He doesn’t suspect you!”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I said I was going to protect you, didn’t I?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>The hunter froze at the sight of the rapier, eyes wide. He stepped back slightly, looking between Xion and Seoho.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“P-Prince Xion,” he started, voice shaking, “you know I am only here to help you. Please, sheathe your weapon. I do not wish to fight you.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Stand down, hunter,” Xion said, eyes narrowing. His grip on his sword was strong, his grip on Seoho’s hand even stronger. “If you do not wish to fight, then leave.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Wh- but My Prince, His Majesty has ordered we-”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I don’t care what His Majesty has ordered!” Xion snapped, his grip tightening. “I am telling you to stand down. That or dig your teeth into the very soil you walk on.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>The hunter opened his mouth and closed it again. He looked between Xion and Seoho again, his eyes dropping to their hands. He frowned and his brow furrowed. It finally seemed to click, because he slowly drew his own sword from its sheath, evening his stance and facing Xion.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I’m afraid I can’t stand down, My Prince.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I’m truly afraid for you, then, hunter.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Seoho let go of Xion’s hand, his pinky brushing against the prince’s for a moment before he stepped back from the two of them to give them space. His mask made his expression impossible to read. It was unsettling at best.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Xion ignored how cold his hand suddenly felt and backed away some from the hunter. He rolled his wrist and his neck, keeping his eyes on the hunter, waiting for him to make the first move.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The hunter silently drew his sword—a crusader with a red leather hilt. It was sharp, Xion noticed, but well-used. He pursed his lips and directed his eyes at the hunter’s face. Xion couldn’t act out rashly. He had to wait, observe. It was what he’d done his entire life.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The hunter stayed frozen for a second longer before suddenly charging forward, sword poised slightly to the side. Xion trained his eyes on the blade, remaining still until the blade swung towards him. He darted out of the way, his rapier shooting forward to parry the attack. He kept his balance and fixed the position of his rapier so it would be in front of him.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Huffing, the hunter shot back again, readjusting his grip on his crusader. He watched Xion closely before darting forward again, causing Xion to react once more. But before the hunter brought down his blade, he changed the direction and fainted him, his sword slashing through the edge of Xion’s cloak.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Seeing this, the prince’s eyes narrowed as he stepped back. In a flourish, his cloak slipped from his shoulders and draped over his left arm, his right hand holding his rapier. He extended his arm in front of him and watched the hunter for a moment before shooting forward just past the hunter, his rapier following his movements and slicing along his arm. The arm that held his crusader.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The hunter yelled in pain, blood gushing from the wound. He dashed toward Xion with his blade in hand, swinging it in a large arc. The prince swept his cloak away from himself, parrying the attack once again and, as he was pulling back, using his other hand to swipe the blade of his rapier against the hunter’s cheek as he barreled past. The hunter sputtered in surprise, blood dripping into his mouth and his arm shaking from exertion.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Without wasting any time, the hunter shot forward again, suddenly turning at the last second and splitting the skin on Xion’s right arm open. The prince reeled back, cursing, and pulled back again, keeping his rapier away from himself and his cloak in front of him. When he saw the hunter begin rushing towards him, he was about to ready a counterattack when the hunter suddenly tripped.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Roots had shot up from the ground, trembling. They slithered up and above the ground, dirt falling from them as they crept closer towards the hunter.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“No! No!” the hunter cried, horrified. He tried to crawl away, but he had lost strength in his arm, causing him to fall on his elbows. The roots silently wrapped around his ankles, harshly tugging him forward. The ground rumbled before dirt tumbled forward and dropped into a quickly forming hole where other tree roots protruded from. “Please! No! Witch, have mercy!” the hunter called helplessly towards Seoho.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Seoho had his palms open towards the ground, a soft humming sound coming from the back of his throat. Through the veil, Xion could see his eyes flashing a deep, verdant green. The gardener said nothing to the hunter, and the roots finally pulled him into the hole.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The hunter screamed on his way down, but it was quickly stifled when the hole closed up. The tree roots trembled softly before retreating into the dirt like they were never there at all.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Xion stood frozen in shock after the hunter disappeared. He looked at the spot where the hole was, but it looked like nothing had ever happened. He looked over at Seoho incredulously.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Are you okay?” the gardener asked, coming up to Xion and looking over him with gentle hands, turning his head from side to side. “I had to focus on communicating with the trees, so I wasn’t really paying attention. Oh-!” He gasped when he saw the cut on Xion’s arm. “That looks like it hurts.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“It’s fine,” Xion said dismissively, still taken aback. “How- why did you do that? Hyung, I had it under control.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I never said you didn’t. I just had to protect you for protecting me. Like we promised,” Seoho explained kindly, ruffling Xion’s hair.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Xion stared at Seoho for a moment. The sky was turning a brighter blue above them, a few scattered sun rays coloring the horizon a deep burnt orange. The colors reflected on Seoho’s mask, but his eyes were clear, watching him from behind the veil.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Whatever,” the prince muttered, a blush filling his cheeks as he looked away. “Let’s hurry and go,” he said, taking Seoho’s hand and starting towards the north tower.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Thanks, by the way,” the gardener said after a moment of walking.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Hm? For what?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Everything.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Well, I’d kind of be an asshole if I didn’t help you.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Maybe, but you’re the prince. You could get in big trouble if people find out.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Seoho hyung,” Xion started, turning to him. The north tower was just a few meters ahead of them. “You’re a person who’s in danger. Being royalty shouldn’t have anything to do with it.” He tugged Seoho forward again, adding, “Plus, it helps that you’re pretty.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>He heard the gardener suck in a breath in surprise, and could see his ears turning pink from under his hair. He mumbled something unintelligible.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The north tower was one of their bigger towers, but also the one that was the least used. It oversaw the northern village of Mumoon, which was mostly self-regulated and rarely called for the kingdom’s help. All the towers had cellars with them, but they were used for mass storage for emergencies and were hardly used. As Xion opened the cellar doors, he figured this could be considered an emergency.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You go first,” he told Seoho, standing back.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Should I be worried?” the gardener asked jokingly, but stepped through the doors anyway.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Shut up. I’m trying to be protective here,” Xion grumbled, pushing Seoho slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“By pushing me down the stairs?”<em><br/></em></p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Seoho laughed, causing Xion to smile. He followed the gardener after looking around to make sure no one was watching them. He reached forward to close the doors behind them, wincing as he used his injured arm. As he walked down the stairs, he wrapped his cloak around his arm to staunch the blood.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Are you sure you’re okay, Xion-ah?” Seoho asked in concern.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine. Don’t worry,” Xion reassured him with a little smile. “I’ve gotten worse wounds than this, trust me.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Well, that just makes me worry more.”</p><p><br/>“I’m a trained prince, hyung.” Xion laughed, sitting on a barrel by the shelves of canned food. “I’ve been trained in combat for most of my life. Probably more than my brother since he was always busy. This is nothing. Really.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Seoho just huffed, having nothing else to say. He settled on the floor next to Xion, curling up. The prince frowned and sat on the floor instead so he could be closer to the gardener.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Why are you still wearing this?” Xion asked, taking off the mask. Seoho blew a few strands of hair out of his face and rubbed at his eyes.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You didn’t say I could take it off,” he said with a pout. “What happened to following your lead?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“We’re safe now, hyung,” Xion replied, laughing. He fixed Seoho’s hair for him, ruffling it a bit and moving it out of his eyes. He paused when he saw the gardener’s eyes trained on him, lips quirked up fondly. “Ah, don’t look at me like that.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Like what?” Seoho asked, eyes turning into crescents as he laughed brightly.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Like- I don’t know, like you’re gonna, you know. . .” Xion stuttered, blushing. “Like you’re gonna kiss me or something.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Should I?” Seoho asked, turning his head as he smiled cheekily.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I- well, I don’t- you-” Xion fumbled over his words, cheeks burning red. He wrung his hands together and looked away from Seoho before looking back at him again. “I- yeah. Yeah.” He coughed awkwardly, looking down at his hands. “You should,” he muttered.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Seoho’s smile turned softer. Reaching forward, he framed Xion’s face with gentle hands. The prince inhaled, nearly choking as he looked into Seoho’s eyes. They were green. Definitely green. Like ferns and leaves and grass and whatever the fuck else that was green. He couldn’t think straight when the prettiest boy in the entire world was staring at him like that, like he was the most gorgeous flower he’d ever seen.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The gardener leaned towards Xion, eyes tracing every feature of the prince’s face. His gaze lingered on his lips before he moved even closer, their faces barely an inch apart. A second passed before finally, Seoho closed the little space between them.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You’re really fucking pretty,” Seoho whispered, the words said against Xion’s lips, causing the prince’s heart to flutter.</p><p>
  
</p><p>It was only a gentle press of lips, but it still spread warmth throughout every fiber of Xion’s being. He sighed and kissed Seoho harder, like he was finally doing what he was always meant to do. He leaned into him, his eyes closing.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Seoho’s hands dropped from Xion’s face, his arms moving to circle the prince. He pulled him into his chest, hugging him close around the waist with one hand and holding the side of his jaw with the other.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Xion had lived comfortably his entire life. He was given comfortable clothes and a comfortable bed with a comfortable room. But he had never felt so warm, so safe, as right now. He melted into Seoho’s chest, cheek leaning into the gardener’s hand. Royalty, witch hunters, witches—it all disappeared. It was addicting.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Seoho was the first to pull away. Xion huffed childishly, opening his eyes and pouting. The gardener chuckled and gave him another kiss. The prince smiled, satisfied.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You’re so cute,” Seoho laughed fondly, ruffling Xion’s hair.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Says you,” Xion mumbled, pulling back slightly in hopes of cooling down his warm cheeks. Seoho’s hand fell from the prince’s face, his arm curling around Xion’s waist so he was completely enveloped in his arms.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I’ll hit you.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Seoho laughed, eyes half-moons and cheeks bright pink, sun runes shimmering. Despite the healing cut on his cheek, Xion had never seen someone so beautiful.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Your cut is healing fine, right? Not infected?” Xion asked, studying the cut closer. He gently brushed his fingers against it. Seoho shivered.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Yes, it’s fine,” the gardener said, looking at Xion fondly with a small smile. “You fixed me right up.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I’m no healer,” Xion scoffed, but smiled at him anyway. “But it looks okay. If someone tries to hurt you again, I’ll just-” he drew his sword, waving it from side to side, “to them, you know?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Seoho snorted but nodded, pressing his lips together to avoid laughing.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I’m serious, hyung!” Xion whined, sheathing his sword and pouting.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Yes, yes, I know. You’ll beat them up. I understand.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“And don’t you forget it,” the prince said, pointing at him.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Seoho laughed, pulling Xion towards him again so his head fell on his chest. The prince huffed out a breath, surprised, but didn’t move away. He shifted a bit, getting more comfortable.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Thanks again, Xionie,” Seoho murmured after a few moments of silence.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Anything for you, hyung.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Xion didn’t remember falling asleep, but he was being shaken awake by Seoho so he must have. He blinked his eyes blearily, yawning.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Xion-ah, Tutor Yeo is here.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>That woke Xion right up. He shot up, looking around and seeing Hwanwoong at the bottom of the stairs. The tutor was standing there awkwardly, his hands clasped in front of him. He gave a small wave and a smile.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Hi, Dongju-yah. The Witch Hunters have been collected.” Hwanwoong scratched the back of his neck, covering up a small laugh with a cough. “The ones that are alive, anyway.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Are the witches okay?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“For the most part,” the tutor answered with a frown. “Most of them are injured. I’m not sure how many will survive the night.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Xion sighed, running a hand through his hair. This was to be expected, he supposed. At least there weren’t any deaths.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Has King Son decided not to kill them, then?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“About that. . .” Hwanwoong shifted from foot to foot, eyes on the ground. “His Majesty is, um. . .not alive to decide that.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Xion stared at the tutor, eyes wide and mouth open. His father was dead? That wasn’t an option he thought was open. For some reason, he had always seemed untouchable. He was a tall, stocky man with kind eyes but a scruffy face with scars from past battles and duels. Xion had never seen him weak. Never seen him cry or grow emotional.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The prince looked down at his hands, contemplative. He didn’t feel sad. Why didn’t he feel sad? He wasn’t angry or upset. Shouldn’t he feel anything at all? His father was gone. Dead. He was never going to see him again.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> I never saw him anyway. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>And really, when he thought about it, his father stopped seeing him the moment he was born a minute late.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He was shaken from his thoughts when Seoho gently nudged him. Xion rose his head, blinking before giving him an assuring smile.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Prince Dongmyeong asks for your presence,” Hwanwoong said. He looked at Seoho. “Gardener Lee, you can come, too.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You know you can just call me Seoho hyung,” Seoho replied with a kind smile.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Alright, well. . .I’m just Hwanwoong to you, then. Now come along, you two. There are things to discuss.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>After Seoho pulled on his mask, the three of them made their way to the castle. The walk was uneventful but unbearably awkward. Xion wasn’t sure if he could hold Seoho’s hand, so he resorted to brushing his pinky against Seoho’s every other step. Hwanwoong was completely silent, not even looking behind him to see if they were following.</p><p>
  
</p><p>When they passed through the doors of the north wing, Xion immediately took notice of the lack of people. Judging from the position of the sun, he had guessed it was just after noon. At this time, people would be rushing to the dining hall. It was odd to see nobody in the middle of the day.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Most people are starting the vigil early,” Hwanwoong explained, seeing the confusion on Xion’s face. “Some have refused to eat.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Xion said nothing. He bit the inside of his cheek, exhaling through his nose. Logically, he should be a part of the vigil. The king was his father, after all. He felt guilty for feeling nothing at all.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Alright, Prince Dongmyeong is waiting for you inside,” Hwanwoong said when they came up to the doors leading to the royal meeting room. “Seoho hyung, you can go inside, too. He is expecting both of you.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>The tutor opened the door for them and followed them inside. Dongmyeong was talking to Geonhak quietly at the end of the table, but brightened when he saw the trio enter.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Oh, Doongie! It’s great to see you on this lovely day!” Dongmyeong exclaimed, standing up to greet them. “And you must be Gardener Lee,” he said to Seoho, smiling mischievously. “Oh, I’ve heard about you. Now come, sit, sit.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Seoho looked at Xion in confusion, to which the prince shrugged, just as clueless. His brother was usually optimistic and bright, but he seemed absolutely ecstatic, which was strange considering their father just died.</p><p> </p><p>After they all took their seats, Dongmyeong clapped his hands together, signaling the beginning of the meeting.<em><br/></em></p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure Tutor Yeo has told you about King Son’s passing,” he started, his smile dimming just a bit. “He joined a team of hunters who had found where some of the witches were hiding when they asked for backup. Went in, got killed, you know how death usually goes,” he said, waving his hand. “But just between us,” he began, lowering his voice, “I may have pulled a few strings.” He winked at Xion, smirking a bit.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“What?” Xion said, eyes wide with shock. “You- why?”<br/><br/></p><p>“Dongju,” Dongmyeong began, frowning, “he gave you a new name so you wouldn’t be associated with me. I couldn’t even talk to you for more than five minutes a week. He completely split us up and acted like you didn’t exist.” Xion curled into himself slightly, looking down and feeling a lump form in his throat. “And he was about to murder a dozen innocent people. It was an opportunity to not only save those witches, but to finally give Wonus what it deserves.” Dongmyeong grinned at Xion, eyes soft. “The Son Kings. Co-princes, remember?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>A couple tears fell from Xion’s eyes. He hastily wiped them away, looking at Dongmyeong through glassy eyes.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“What. . .what about our mother?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“She’s staying over in Hyejeong. Probably found a husband already,” Dongmyeong replied. He frowned as he studied Xion. “Dongju, you know you’ve been waiting for this day. The day father was finally gone.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>And when he thought about it, he supposed he had. In the dark nights alone under his blankets when even the cicadas were silent, he had such thoughts. When would people respect him? When would people see him? <em> When would King Son finally leave? </em> Such questions were loud, too loud in the silence those nights brought. They always overpowered the sound of his sobs as he cried into his pillow, wishing to every deity he knew that someone would finally see him. Notice him. Say his name. His <em> real </em> name.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Dongmyeong was always in the spotlight. He was groomed to be the best king Wonus had ever seen. Dongju was in the background, a prince without a role. He hadn’t wanted the spotlight, but he wouldn’t have minded being acknowledged. He wasn’t jealous of his brother. He was just disappointed their father didn’t think there could be room for the both of them. He was never in Dongmyeong’s shadow. Where he was, there wasn’t even light. Shoved in the closet, away from curious eyes. Dongmyeong was outside, attracting all the attention. He could see him, but only so much of him. He could hear him, but only just barely. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Now he was out of the closet, and the possibilities were almost blinding.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Son Kings?” Dongju asked quietly, looking up at Dongmyeong. His brother beamed.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Son Kings,” Dongmyeong agreed. He looked over at Seoho. “You could be a king, too, I suppose. Seoho hyung, right?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Uh- yeah. That’s me.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You can take off your mask here. It’s alright.” Dongmyeong smiled gently at him and winked. “I had to work with that coven, you know.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hesitantly, Seoho pulled off his mask. He shook his head to fix his hair, running his hand through it. The runes under his eyes shimmered slightly. He returned Dongmyeong’s smile.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“A sun nature witch, huh?” the crown prince said, interested. “Makes sense. Gardener and all.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Yeah, he gave Hwanwoong hyung a flower.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You <em> bitch</em>,” Seoho whispered to him, nudging him. “You weren’t supposed to tell them!”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“What? It was a very nice thing to do, hyung.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Yeah, and it’s not something you just tell everyone,” the gardener huffed, but the corner of his lips twitched, showing he wasn’t actually angry.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Oh, so I shouldn’t tell them about how you-”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Dongju, I swear to God-”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Dongju’s heart stuttered at hearing his real name. He wasn’t sure why he was so affected by it. Maybe because Seoho was the first person outside of his personal castle staff that called him Dongju. Maybe it was just because it was Seoho who said it.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Alright, alright, well, welcome to the family, Seoho hyung,” Dongmyeong interrupted, amusement in his eyes. “I don’t think there’s ever been three kings for a kingdom before. . .” He hummed, thinking, before smiling brightly again. “That’ll make us cool, I think! Oh, man, we’re gonna be setting records and shit! Dongju, aren’t you excited?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I guess?” He said, scratching his head. “You’re the one who’s most prepared for being king. I’m more of a soldier than a king, to be honest.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Even better!” Dongmyeong exclaimed, clapping his hands. “That makes us well-rounded! I can talk to the people, you can defend the kingdom, and Seoho hyung can. . .I don’t know, tend to the flowers.” He paused. “You can fight, too, though, can’t you, hyung?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Yeah,” Seoho said with a shrug. “If you need me to.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Oh, wonderful! This is going to be great.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Dongmyeong kept talking, but Dongju got distracted by the birds outside the window. There were three of them, twirling around each other playfully. The sky was a deep blue with no clouds to be seen.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Seoho slipped his hand into his under the table. Dongju squeezed once. Seoho squeezed back.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Yeah, it was going to be great. He could already tell.<em><br/></em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i did a lot of new things for this fic so please take it lightly if you find inaccuracies. i tried looking at castle layouts and researched a bit about sword fighting and swords but i'm sure it could be better ^^; i rarely write action, so again, please take it with a grain of salt! i tried my best and it was a lot of fun! i also added in a bunch of subtle metaphors and foreshadowing, some of which was just in plants, which i will explain below~ thank you for reading! ^^</p><p>plant symbolism<br/>gardenia: secret love between two people, joy (foreshadowing to seoho and xion's relationship and its secrecy)<br/>rhododendron: danger, beware (foreshadowing the danger of caring for each other)<br/>oak tree: strength (trees are seoho's strength)<br/>red maple: strength (trees are seoho's strength)<br/>marigold: "herb of the sun" (alluding to seoho being a sun/nature witch)<br/>begonia: caution, future misfortunes (foreshadowing to witch hunters being released)<br/>blue iris: faith, hope (foreshadowing to a happy ending)<br/>birch tree: hope, new beginnings (foreshadowing to happy ending)<br/>pink hydrangea: gratitude, heartfelt emotion (seoho thanking hwanwoong)</p><p>kudos and comments appreciated! ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>